


Have a sweet dream

by ohsko



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsko/pseuds/ohsko
Summary: Hypnos is thinking of something about his friend, Zagreus.
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Have a sweet dream

Sleep is part of death, a practice for death. Death is the last sleep, one which never ende. So that’s why Thanatos and I are twins. You know, we look completely different (because we are technically different), but we share similar parts of mortals’ life.

Zagreus never dies. No, he did die, but he would soon reborn after his death, again and again, without rest. I had no idea how he was reconstructed in the pool of Styx, but just to imagine his hundreds of deaths sinking there... Death by stabbing, death by beating, death by crushing, death by explosion, death by burning, death by shooting...etc, etc. But no matter how many times he failed; he would always come back from his thousands of deaths with a brand-new body. Sometimes, this would make me wonder whether that bloody man walking up to me really was Zagreus. I had no idea. He still looked like him at least, when he spoke to me. “Hi, Hypnos.” With his usual voice.

“Hi, Zagreus.” I stretched my body with a yawn and said. “How was it this time? Who killed ya? Oh, wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Let me guess first. I guess... Megaera did! Her whip attacks are super frightening, cruel and strong. Am I correct?”  
Zagreus scratched his head. “Oh yeah, correct. But you must have already found out from the death record?”  
“Oh dear, as you said, I have. But everyone in the house might know already... I don’t know.”  
He sighed. “Possibly. Thankfully, I’m so popular nowadays. Everyone keeps chasing after me.”  
“That’s pretty nice. I’m a big fan of yours, my friend, the famous Prince Zagreus. I’m so glad to see you again.”  
“Okay, thanks, my friend. I’m glad too. I’m glad.”

Zagreus shook his head, cast off drops of blood that was stuck on his hair. New red line came down from his temple to his cheek, but he didn’t have scars anymore, proof that he got a clean new body.  
Nevertheless, his eyes looked bit weary.

“Anyway,” I said. “You look really tired, huh? I recommend you take a peaceful, wonderful nap.”  
“Like you do?” He giggled. “But sorry Hypnos, I have no time to do that right now. Need to try to escape once again.”  
“And die once again? Hey, listen my friend, sleep is not a bad thing. Pleasure and happiness. Lord Hades probably think it’s waste of time, though, you know?”  
“Because you sleep too much, maybe.”  
“No clue” I shrugged my shoulder.  
He sighed with little laugh. “Sometimes I feel like you have an iron heart. Anyway I need to go. So long friend.”  
“Oh, yes, see ya around.”

Then Zagreus began to run towards his chamber, but he suddenly turned around, and headed back to me.

“I completely forgot to give this to you. Here.”

He held something out to me. 

“Is it...” It was a bottle of nectar. I took it and looked down at the object, which was shining in my hands. “... for me?”

“Sure. Surprise.”  
“W-Whoa whoa whoa, you astonish me.” The pitch of my voice was increasing a bit. “Never thought you’d get me a present. I mean, really grateful. Thanks, my friend.”  
“You’re welcome, my friend. You always lighten up my numerous untimely deaths. Thank you too, Hypnos... okay, Bye now!”

Before I could reply “bye”, he ran off from there. I was just staring at his back as he was getting into his room, feeling the hardness of the bottle in my hands. 

“I... Lighten up your deaths? No way.” I said in my head.  
I just enjoyed talking to my friend when he came back to me many times. Just pure enjoyment. Never expected that could make me worthy of a present. I looked at the bottle again. It reflected my pale face, which looked rather joyful. 

Although he entered his private room, I knew he never went to sleep. I believed he would just pass by his bed, heading straight to the gate, which was connected to the surface. He never stopped, never gave up despite of experiencing uncountable deaths and rebirths. I mean, you were the one with an unbeatable iron heart, my friend, the brave Prince Zagreus.

I wasn’t sure when you’d finally make it.  
But I hoped you’d have the sweetest dream where you have no need to die nor to be reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @ohsko_the_human


End file.
